


That Damn Leg!

by Buttered_Toast



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Weddings, joe gets a stern talking to, mentions of amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Buttered_Toast
Summary: Speirs' has been understanding and has been biting his tongue, but he has had enough. If Toye doesn't pull his head out of his arse, George will continue to take up Carwood's time with his crying and and if Carwood is preoccupied comforting George,  his dry spell is just going to continue.That's his excuse if anyone asks, its not because he had started to consider George a good friend and no one kills George's excitable energy.Where Joe can't get passed the fact he has lost his leg and Speirs has had enough.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, George Luz/Joseph Toye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	That Damn Leg!

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie this was heavily inspired by the scene in greys anatomy between Callie and Arizona, stole some of the dialog to because its so perfect. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it, please kudos and review.

Ron knew he was known for not always recognising his emotions straight away. Either he was slow to act or too quick and got left with the fall out of his temper. But he knew that right now he was not feeling jealous that yet another would-be romantic morning in bed with Carwood had been ruined; no he was angry. 

Three years ago when he first met Carwood Lipton at the bar he and Nix visited he also met George Luz. A hyperactive man child who was also Carwood’s best friend. In the early days of dating George showed up at date locations giving Ron the stink eye until it was clear it was serious between the two and he backed off; although he was more afraid of the man influencing Carwood’s early opinion of him than any sort of physical altercation. Over the past three years they had built a tentative friendship over their shared mutual bond and care for Carwood. While George was a regular addition to his life, he had never actively been a hindrance or annoyance until three months ago. Now he was constantly crashing their date nights, sleeping on their couch, crying to Carwood over pancakes and Ron scowled over coffee. 

“I just- I can’t keep doing this. Fighting every day with him” George moaned over his coffee wedged on the edge of the hotel bed next to Carwood. Ron shoving his shirt on in an agitated manner, Carwood sending him an apologetic look that also screamed behave. 

“He has been through a lot, just give him time” Carwood said and it made Ron want to roll his eyes, _give him time_ , a catch phrase used repeatedly over the last three month since the car accident. 

“How much time? How much time until he can start the day and get dressed without bitching at me that he has to pin his trouser leg up because he stumps swollen and won't fit the prosthetic. Like it's my fault, he hates that I gave them permission to do that surgery” Ron wished he could melt through the wall, he hated it when people cried. No matter how many times he had walked in on George crying with Carwood since the accident it still made his skin crawl in discomfort. 

“He doesn't hate you” 

“He does, he hates me and I don't know how much longer I can go with him fighting me on everything. Hell! I am going to Nixon’s and Lewis's wedding solo because he refused to wear his suit because it's too tailored and highlights the join of the fake leg!” 

Ron wasn’t sure when he decided to storm down the corridor in sweat pants and button down shirt like a madman but he was beating his fists on George’s and Toye’s hotel door before he registered the decision to leave his own hotel room. He was pissed, he had fully moved on from anger, he had levelled up. He was sick of not spending time alone with his boyfriend, he was sick of spending extra on groceries knowing he was feeding George breakfast most mornings, he was sick of the happy go lucky whirlwind that was his boyfriends best friend being sad and crying and cockblocking him at every turn. 

“George I told you I ain’t going” was the greeting when Toye opened the door, the look of confusion quickly morphed into apprehension at the glare on Spier’s face. 

“What you doing here, Speirs? Where’s George?” instead of replying he shoved the younger man into the hotel room, knocking him off balance and on to the edge of the bed. 

“What the fuck man!” 

“No I am talking now!” 

“If this is about me backing out of the wedding, then you can get out. They don't need me in their wedding party, I aint the same man they asked to be a groomsman-”

“You are exactly the same person as you were before just minus a leg! 

“You think its nothing, you’re a fucking heartless robot Spiers, you know shit!”

“No! I know that George spends more time in my house eating my food than he does yours because you can't get past this, I know he repeatedly drags my boyfriend out of bed to cry to him that you hate him. No no no, your leg is everything. And you know what, it has been for three months”

“I don't-” but Speirs’ wasn't finished.

“I have tried to be supportive for months, biting my tongue and playing nice. But there comes a point when you've got to suck it up, stop whining and start acting like you give a shit. Stop blaming George for losing your leg and start living like its worth all those goddamn medical bill you're having to pay off for the surgeons to have saved your life at the cost of a leg”

Silence settled between the two men briefly, Ron’s chest heaving and Joe looking shocked and lost for words. When Speirs turned around Toye thought he was leaving but instead grabbed a dress bag containing a suit and chucked it at Toye. 

“Okay so you have one leg, it's a wedding. Just a wedding, they’re horribly sentimental and people get drunk and it's sweet and romantic and full of stuff I know we are both crap at. No one is gonna notice the stupid leg, they’re gonna be looking at Nix and Dick and getting loaded at the free bar.” 

“This is George’s suit” was all Toye responded, the only response he received was for the other dress bag to be thrown at him in a much more aggressive manner than the first. 

“Maybe for one night, our lives can be about more than your god damn leg. My whole life evolves around you George and that goddamn prosthetic, I haven't had sex in a month because of that leg and I know its been longer for you. So enough about your fucking leg”

Joe would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared; that was the most he had heard Speirs say in the whole time they had known each other. But before he could form a proper response Speirs had left the room and he left sat with two dress bags draped over him. He wanted to get his suit on before George got back, it might make the other man smile. It would be nice to see him smile at him again. 

Ron had never been a fan of weddings but he had to admit that this one had made him feel warm and safe inside. Made all that much better when Carwood hugged him from behind.

“Thank you” Carwood mumbled into his neck. 

“What for?” 

“Talking to Toye” he jerked his chin out to where George and Joe were dancing with the other couples. They looked like awkward teenagers learning what each other's limits were all over again. 

“I am feeling tired,” Carwood continued. Ron turned around confused it was only 9pm, but once he met the other man's eye he saw the twinkle that sent butterflies to his stomach even after all these years. 

“Okay, but we are putting a tie on the door, Luz isn't interrupting this time” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! please let me know what you think of it!


End file.
